


Breeding seasons.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Cow girl position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Happy Sex, Loving Sex, Milking, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Thigh jobs, dub con, faunus dom, male on female, post orgasam torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune had one goal. To be a faunus tame just like his father! Jaune wanted to be the man of legend to have a whole harem of beautiful submissive faunus women under his beck and call just like his dad! And he was going to find out just what happened to him after he mysteriously disappeared! Too bad for him he might have just underestimated the basic straight of the average feral faunus and severely overestimate his own endurance especially dealing with one in heat...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ciel Soleil, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Breeding seasons.

Life was not supposed to end like this. 

"Wow. I really can't believe that you thought you could just walk out of your walls like this. I mean I knew that humans were pretty stupid but even for you this is a lot." Jaune's eyes rolled up twin blue rabbit ears flashed before him as the hard wet rhythmic sounds of hips slamming against hips filled the air.

"What did you think was going to happen to you when you walked outside? Did you think that every faunus was just going to bow to you because you have a dick and look moderately attractive?" Ciel asked as she pushed back her hips against her new mate's front. Jaune's foot of thick hot cock was perfectly and roughly sandwiched between her soft plump thighs as she grunted. 

Ciel pushed her ass back easily overpowering her new lover and forcing the stray human on the tree as she grunted. Her thick brown ass cheeks clapped against the bare groin of the human, the rabbit faunus with twin long teal bunny ears flopped in his face. 

Ciel's dummy thick thighs gripped his cock, her fat  _ plump _ thighs gripped down on his dick making Jaune whimper in pleasure as she thigh fucked him into the tree! 

Her hips making obscene  _ slapping _ sounds as she pounded back into him.

"AHH!" Jaune screamed as he came, Jaune came again, his foot of cock exploding out as Ciel looked down at the thick globs of human cum that shot out staining her thick brown thighs and painting them white as she sighed. Ciel looked down to her hands were a old rusted golden pocket watch ticked on as she checked the time. 

"That is what, the nineteenth time you have cum this hour Jaune? Really how pathetic can you be? If you don't hold on to something as simple as my thighs how can you adjust when I put your dick in my small _tight_ faunus pussy? You can barely hold on with just my thighs what do you think you will do when I put you inside of me?" Ceil asked, cocking her head back as she looked up to her human mate. Jaune's eyes were wide in terror and pleasure. 

He had surely never expected his first encounter with a wild faunus to end up like this! He was probably thinking that running into a rabbit faunus the simplest and easiest of them all would lead to an easy capture and him fucking her on her back, her legs lockers around his waist as he bred her like a common whore!

Poor human, he never expected to be easily overpowered, stripped of his clothes slammed into a tree and threatened to a relentless series of endless thigh jobs as Ciel went about milking his dick dry! 

"You know normally I would feel a bit happier about getting a mate but you seem a bit sad... what did you think you could really do? If you can not beat a simple rabbit faunus as myself do you really think you have  _ any _ chance against a stronger prey faunus? Let alone a predator?" Ciel asked as Jaune's dick throbbed between her legs, her tight pink rabbit pussy dripping with juices, her twist throbbed like an eager predator anticipating its next meal. Jaune's dick trapped between her twin thick glazed chocolate legs making her pussy quiver in anticipation, it was like a cat playing with its food. 

Ciel's cunt knew that Jaune's dick was absolutely helpless against her tight rabbit pussy and if her plump supple thighs could make him cum so much? Her pussy would break in his virgin dick into her personal breeding dildo in just one night! 

"You really must have not thought this through," Ciel said grunting once more her breast shaking in the air her thick c cups swinging heavily as she looked back at her future mate that was only beginning to give in to her lust allowing her thick chocolate thighs to milk out the last of his resistance as she smiled. 

"Not that I'm complaining. I get a good mate to raise my children and I get a quality dick to ride on for the rest of my life! I think that me and you are going to get along  _ just _ fine dear." 

_ This was not supposed to happen! _ Jaune thought as he felt his will drained from his body. Jaune whimpered as he felt his dick breaking the rabbit faunus took her thick thighs slapping them back and milking his cock like it was her personal fleshlight! 

And as far as she was concerned it was. Jaune's dick belonged to her now, his cock was nothing more than a toy for the faunus woman, a tool to give her pleasure and the device that would allow for her to have a strong and healthy litter once she dragged Jaune back to her burrow. 

_ This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I'm an Arc! An Arc dammit! My father was the great faunus tamer Nicholas! He personally tamed and broke over seven dozen different faunus species with his dick alone! He was the greatest faunus tamer of them all and now I his only son am going to be broken in by a single rabbit girl!? _ Jaune thought as his dick came again! Jaune's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mind overloaded with pleasure.

Ciel's thick thighs milked one more orgasm out of Jaune before he felt his legs give out.

"Oh? What's this? You think that you have finally had it? Good boy. I thought I would have to spend a lot more time taming you but now that you have given up I can get you back to my bed and maybe get you out of those ropes." Ciel said motioning to the thick ropes that held Jaune's hands behind his back. 

Jaune tried to move his hands but failed, one of the first things the faunus did after tearing his clothes to shreds and making sure that he could not fight back was to tie up his hands and make sure his hands could do no harm. As Jaune felt his legs waver Ciel grinned as she began to double her hips slamming into him!

Ciel slammed her hips once more into Jaune's waist! Her thick chocolate ass that was  _ massive _ pushed Jaune's mind over the edge. Jaune let out one last mind draining orgasm as his eyes fluttered shut as Ciel smiled.

"Good boy. I'm going to make sure that you are going to be a good husband and father to me and our many,  _ many _ children. Have a good sleep dear, for it's the last full one you will ever get.~" 

\----

When Jaune woke up he was fully tied to a bed. Jaune looked up to a dirt ceiling and several fires burned in the back as Jaune looked up to the fully naked form of Ciel. Dark black eyes looked down at him, the fully naked faunus barley at five-six looked down at her captive human mate and smirked.

"You are up dear? I'm glad that you got up before I left. I'm going to go get us some food before we really get to breeding. I don't want to have to go hunting for the both of us more than I have to. The winter is coming soon and I need to stock up on foods for the both of us. So sit tight and I'll be back to break your dick and turn you into the best mate ever ok?" Ciel asked, smiling her glistening pink pussy as she showed off her tight pink bunny cunt that was already  _ leaking _ juices. 

The small tight nubby pussy already sensing the prey of Jaune's dick under it as it dropped several  _ searing _ hot pussy juices onto Jaune's dick as she walked off. Showing Jaune her wide fat brown faunus ass spanking it once as she sauntered her way out of the hovel.

"Stay tight love! And maybe I'll take that gag out of your mouth later on? Who knows if you do a good job and don't complain that much I just might let you eat me out when we are done K?" Ciel asked as she sauntered out to a small tunnel that was covered in a small wooden door. Ciel opened the door before quickly disappearing behind it leaving Jaune alone as the human instantly began to struggle.

_ Come on, come on! Let me get out of here! _ Jaune said as he pulled on his legs and arms. Jaune pulled his arms as hard as he could, he saw that the hard strings that were still attached to his legs and arms that kept him mounted onto the bed. 

Ciel had seemingly thought of everything allowing for Jaune's limbs to be perfectly spread eagle style. Jaune tried to pull himself free but after several long tugs and harsh moments, he knew that he was stuck and that there was no way that he was going to get out of this predicament. At least not with brute force that is. 

Jaune took a moment to grieve the first few tears falling from his face before he shook it.

_ Get a hold of yourself Jaune. You are an Arc! You have to get out of here somehow! Your sisters are waiting for you and I refused to end up just like dad! _ Jaune thought as he looked around Ciel's burrow was almost exactly what a bunny faunus burrow would look like. 

There was a single large wooden table probably hand-carved and crafted that was fit for at least nine people. There was some kind of wooden stove in the far corner. A dresser made of oak with some bits of stray metal thrown in here and there.

Several small fires lit up the burrow allowing for the entire place to have a nice soft warm heat that kept him warm even when he was buck naked. 

There where several small holes in the top of the roof of the burrow to allow smoke to fly out and not keep in and suffocate him and Ciel. 

There where some holes allowing for fresh air to fly in and keep the hovel ventilated. The walls where tall at least ten feet and near perfectly slopped to prevent someone from crawling up with the slim hope of fitting through the small natural vents.

_ She must have taken ages to make this place. _ Jaune thought as he pulled on his ropes. There were several small tables littered about, some had candles on them others bowls made of clay, several blankets made from sheep fur and other animal hair laid about probably for the winter. There was one massive fireplace that provided most of the warmth for the burrow allowing for Jaune to hear the soft crackling of firewood as he sighed.

_ Is this really the end? Just like my dad? _ Jaune let one tear fall from his face, his mother told him this. Warned him time and time again that he was not ready. His father was a prodigy among humans. Able to leave home at an early age and by the time he was twenty already had a loyal tamed faunus harem to do his bidding.

_ I'm barely eighteen and I'm already broken in. Some son I turned out to be. Now I get to spend the rest of my life being the breeding tool for some kinky faunus. _ Jaune sighed if the faunus had been able to drag him deep underground and being knocked out when it happened?

_ I have no way to know my way back. I would just as likely get lost on my way out than anything else. _ Jaune sighed as-

_ Fiss...  _ Jaune paused as several small pieces of dirt fell from the walls as he blinked owlishly up at it. Jaune saw the dirt spill out of the wall.

_ What the hell? _ Jaune thought as inch by inch the dirt began to fall out of the wall. Jaune was subject to a small avalanche of rocks and dirt as the wall was slowly pushed out, eaten and nibbled away by something, whatever was in the wall was something that was determined as Jaune saw it eat away bit by bit of the foundation as Jaune cocked his head.

_ What the hell is that? Some type of subterranean Grimm? Great. Now I'm going to be eaten alive while that kinky faunus just walked out. I wonder if she'll be pissed off by the massive bloodstain on her bed. _ Jaune thought as he felt the surprisingly soft bed under him. 

The faunus despite having no technology that even came close to a humans, hell Jaune  _ barley _ heard the soft flow of flowing water meaning she either dug her burrow near a natural source of water or had been able to bring in a natural aqueduct in the area. Either way that was pointless as-

_ crack! _ The dirt broke a massive piece falling off and landing on Jaune's face. He grunted as twin large red objects shot out of the wall.

_ Great. An earwig Grimm. Glorious. _ Jaune thought as the bright red objects twitched! They shout out spinning like massive radar dishes before they went straight as a board!

_ Great. It found me. Now I die. _ Jaune thought as more and more dirt was nipped out.

_ Fit, fit. _ The wall was chipped out as a head popped out? Another rabbit faunus with bright silver eyes and red ears popped out as-

_ "Do you want to get out of here?" _

\-----

"Oh my. Now, this is... problematic." Pyrrha said as she sipped on her cup of tea. She had always known that her fiance had been...  _ impulsive _ but she had always thought he had a bit more common sense than to try something like... this.

"That is what I was saying. I'm so sorry about this Pyrrah but my baby has gone out there and probably gotten himself balls deep in some tight wild faunus cunt and is being used as a breeding stick even as we speak!" Juniper said, shaking as she looked at Pyrrha. She had her scroll on tight as she tried to search for Jaune.

"He has not popped up on scroll radar and I am worried sick! What if they hurt my baby!?"

"They will not hurt him, Miss Arc. At least not likely. I do not ever remember a case of faunus purposefully harming human males unless it was over exhaustion that is. They did harm your husband despite his... history with them." Pyrrha said sipping her tea as Juniper groaned.

"Men. They always do this! What makes faunus so appealing to them in the first place?! They are just animals!"

"I agree."

"I know! But how do I get him back? The faunus stole one man from my life and I won't let them take another!" 

"Fear not mother. Jaune is  _ my _ fiance and I won't let anyone get in the way of that." Pyrrha said, cocking her rifle before sighing. She had a husband to hunt. to bring home before she was fully broken in and had lost all interest in regular  _ good _ human women. And would spend the rest of his life hunting faunus to breed silly, she was not having another shot at this...


End file.
